ceredironfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Alliance
The Northern Alliance The Northern Alliance consists of five countries in varying sizes. These are: Mardion (a colony of Nimgarthiel), Talfagoron, Arandorian, Bandorion, Taurhassdorian. In the middle of this region lays Rissien, a ravine in which all mortal creatures is forbidden. The main river begins on the border of Mardion and Bandorion and branches off through Amonost, Arandorion and Mardion. The countries remain in peacetime and haven't had warfare among themselves in centuries. Members of the Alliance The following are the countries that are classified as members. 'Mardion-' The northernmost colony - "home". A colony of Nimgarthiel that is entirely elf dominated. Vehiron and Veryan's cousins are in charge of the city and they maintain good communication for the most part, especially between the twins and Laurion. The two civilizations are on very good terms, hence it's given name. Buildings there are tall and made of white marble or stone. Mardion has a colder climate, but still has four seasons. It holds bitter cold winters and chilly springs, though it's summers are gorgeous and during this time many come to see the wonders of the white city. The economy is strong enough to have pushed away from open markets to sell goods that aren't farm related. Dress and jewelry shops and blacksmith shops stay open nearly year round and attract much business from travelers. 'Amonost-' Another very cold climate, due to it's capitol city being placed on top of a plateau at the north side of it's country. Below this plateau, there is next to nothing in this land. From the plateau, grasslands lay to the north and the east and the west. Though when you head directly south, you begin to encounter the sands and the desert that covers a mile's width before the edge of Rissien. Though technically speaking the whole country is Amonost, many refer to the city itself when speaking of it rather than the territory as a whole. On top of the miles wide plateau there are small forests that have been left, but due to it's mountain like height above sea level they experience lots and lots of snow in the winter. The grasslands hold four seasons similar to Mardion. This place is home to many humans and elves. It's run by a monarchy separate from the family of Varisilwen 'Talfagoron-' A peninsula that serves as a major trading port and fishing city. There is very little vegetation and grasslands due to it's beach-like environment. This is an area populated by many nymphs and human sailors. It's government is identified as a republic. 'Taurhassdorien-' "City on the cliffs" This is another high elevation area, though it's much unlike the Amonost plateau. It, like Talfagoron, harbors a warm climate and four seasons. It is very independent on it's allies and uncommunicative to those outside of itself. They too have a monarchy, however this family does not marry outside of it's own bloodline nor is the establishment of ambassadors a priority of theirs. It's highly populated by dwarves, though there is much diversity. 'Arandorian-' "Lord's Estate" a partial desert bordering Rissien. It has a huge population with lots of diversity. Unlike Mardion, it's economy is entirely dependent on open markets that sell everything from food to weaponry to books. It's a merchant's dream residence and a majority of those who make livings there do so by running shops. Tourists typically go there only to shop. They're run by a democracy, however the Lord of Mardion and his direct family travel here to a very large estate in the grassy south during the winters to escape the cold. 'Bandoria-' "Haven" Home to many farms and fields. A dense forest covers a large portion of the territory, through which you have to cross to reach the third major city. They have the most access to fresh water due to the many rivers and streams that branch off of it. Many ents dwell here in the forest and mostly humans tend to the farms. 'Rissien-' "Ravine" It's self explanatory based off of the name. This is a long stretching ravine that borders Amonost, Tauhassdorien and Arandorian. It's difficult to get down there safely and equally as difficult to get out unless one is native to the ravine. There is no vegetation and no wildlife. Goblins, orcs, and other hardy and unruly creatures thrive here. However, more fragile and mortal beings would never survive. Elves, hobbits, nymphs, humans, dwarves and especially ents cannot survive here. There is no form of government, the whole area is a free for all. Alliances form between those of the same race typically, though with no laws and limits a simple grudge held by one being could end the life of one of these creatures.